3-5 Twilight Terror
' Twilight Terror' is the fifth level of Bright Savannah . It is a rocket level in which you blast across several large lakes and villages in the twilight while avoiding several large fish. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. This is also the only level to have two secret exits. Walkthrough You will begin on a small landscape. Avoid the Waldough and you will see the Barrel Rocket. Instead of jumping into it, dive into the water below and head left into the area behind the rock to find a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the first Puzzle Piece (1/5). '''Now head into the Barrel Rocket and you will shoot through the gate over the open water. A few wavy lines of bananas will appear. At the end there is the first '''KONG Letter (1/4). '''Make sure to grab it! Just after the 'K' is a long row of bananas as well as a large fish. Collect all the bananas in a row for the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/5). '''Now go under the canyon arch before you hit it. Now after the Puzzle Piece, fly down near the water and enter the arch with the second '''KONG Letter (2/4) under it. Follow the eel fish in the water and try and collect the Banana Coins that shoot out of the water. At the end is another small arch. Go under it to collect the third Puzzle Piece (3/5). '''Now pass the nearby Checkpoint. Now you will enter a fishing harbour. Dodge the first few nets of fish, but on the third one, shoot upwards above the net to find the next '''Puzzle Piece (4/5). '''Shortly after a few more nets is the next '''KONG Letter (3/4) above one of the nets. Go through the large penguin bar at the end after the eel breaks the fish hooks to reach another Checkpoint. After the Checkpoint a few green fish will shoot up out of the water with bubbles containing bananas and Banana Coins. However, the last one will have a bubble with the final KONG Letter (4/4) in it. Collect it and keep on soaring. Now some eels will pay another visit and start coming towards you. Stay above the blue eel fish, but swoop under the purple fish as they will jump out of the water. At the end your Barrel Rocket will run out of fuel and you will fall and land in a deep pond. Swim to the right just below the floating platform and you will see a clam. Corkscrew it open to collect the last Puzzle Piece (5/5). '''Now swim out of the water onto the platform where the Slot Machine Barrel is. Break it open to finish the level! Secret Exits '''Secret Exit #1 - This secret exit is located above the entrance to the penguin bar just before the second Checkpoint. Fly into it and you will appear in a small hallway. The secret exit is above the hallway on a small platform. However, you need Dixie to reach it. If you don't have Dixie, you can either restart the level or go out of the hallway by going through the exit to the right. If you go through the secret exit you will find a Slot Machine Barrel. Break it to finish the level and unlock the route to 3-A Rickety Rafters. 'Secret Exit #2 '- This secret exit is located at the very end of the level, and also requires Dixie Kong. When you are swimming in the pond, swim all the way to the bottom and head right to find the secret exit. Use Dixie's hair to swim through the large gusts blocking it to enter it. Break the Slot Machine Barrel to finish the level and unlock the route to 3-B Bramble Scramble. Videos/Music